Skeletons
by Moosagi
Summary: We all have skeletons in our closet, but when Mike meets a young woman on a boarding, he may just find that she has a cemetery in hers. Pre-Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol or any of its characters...

***********************

A lone figure slipped through the dark street, eyes frantically glancing around to ensure no one was watching. They stopped outside an alleyway, quickly looking around to before disappearing in the blackness that surrounded the street. The only warning someone was approaching was the soft footfalls the sneakers gave off. Two figures loomed out of the dark, one clasping what looked like a folder.

"Kat?"

The first figured tugged the hood down, revealing a young pretty face framed with blonde hair.

"Yeah it's me. You Jo?"

The other nodded his head before holding out the folder.

"Here's all you need. The rego papers, keys, coordinates of the pickup place… everything is in there."

She took the folder, flipping it open to flicker over the papers briefly. She tugged out the set of keys, noticing the girly things that hung off. She rolled her eyes and held up the keys before looking up at the bulky figure standing in front of her.

"Any reason for all the… fluffy things hanging off it?"

A low, deep chuckle came out, "It has to look like they're your keys."

She let out a sigh before nodding her head, "Fine. What's it called?"

"Phoenix."

*****************

Mike moved around in the chair, still trying to adjust to the feeling of sitting in the captain's chair. Every movement he made caused the cracked leather to creak and squeak under the movement.

"Sir?"

Mike threw a glance to his Coxswain, who was currently steering the boat. He noticed the amused, yet annoyed expression on his face and he wondered how much he had bothered his new crew.

"Would you mind sitting still? It's just… the noise is starting to become irritating."

Mike gave a little laugh before finally picking a position he liked. He eyes flickered over those assembled in the bridge, trying to recall each of their names. He recalled his Coxswain was called Chris, but was affectionately dubbed by the entire crew as 'Swain'. The Navigator was just in front of him, her head bent intently over the radar screen as she studied each appearing contact. He knew that she fresh out of ADFA and would do anything to impress her new captain. His eyes continued to move over to the Buffer, who was talking quietly with the Nav to help her out. He knew that he would be depending on the Buffer in these initial few weeks whilst trying to readjust to his new position, considering the last time he was on Hammersley, he was just a lowly seaman.

"Sir?"

Mike was dragged from his thoughts as the RO stuck his head up from the ComCen. Mike waved him over, instantly noticing the paper clutched in the RO's hand. He held it out to Mike who instantly took it.

"Sir, Customs are requesting we assist in a search of vessels in the area. They're looking out for people smugglers."

Mike nodded his head, handing the paper over to the Buffer and Nav. Both their heads turned back to the radar, their eyes flickering over the contacts stationed on screen.

"Sir," Nav started, "We have four possible contacts that could pass as smuggling boats. The others are just far too small, mainly tinnies and private fishing boats."

Mike nodded his head, trusting both Buffer and the Nav for now.

"Set course for the first one then."

*****************

Kat stepped onboard the 'Phoenix', her eyes widening as she gazed over the boat. It was a large motor yacht, at least 100 foot and it was clearly customised. She stepped inside, ensuring her feet were clean so as not to dirty the carpet. Her eyes, if possible, widened even further at the sight of the living area. It was huge, enough for about 10 people or a small party.

"Like the look of your boat Kat?"

She whirled around, watching as Jo walked on with three other guys. She nodded her head in awe, her brain unable to form a single word at the sheer money that was surrounding her.

"Did you do as the Boss asked?"

She nodded her head again, pointing a finger to the large collection of shopping bags left out on the deck. With a snap of his fingers, Jo sent the other three guys out onto the deck to collect the bags.

"You'll be staying in the ships master bedroom. You need to keep up appearances. There will be another three girls joining us to complete your group of 'friends'."

Kat nodded her head as she tried to process all the information she was receiving.

"Ah… crew? Will there be someone to drive the boat?"

Jo nodded towards the three men moving Kat's bags.

"They're all licensed to drive these size boats so we're fine. You just stick to what you have to do and the Boss will be happy."

Kat nodded her head, her eyes glancing around the boat before letting out a sigh. She could do this, it was her job.

*****************

"Sir, the last boat is an Australian flagged vessel. Newly registered under the name of Kat Baker. Looks like her father has purchased it for her."

Buffer informed Mike of the details they had managed to get on the 'Phoenix' and to both, it seemed suspicious. Mike nodded his head, confirming that they would be boarding it. He turned to Nav.

"Take us there, Nav."

As soon as the boat appeared on the horizon, there were whistles of appreciation from the boys.

"Certainly is a nice boat Sir. She's one lucky girl to get a boat like that."

Mike gave a little chuckle at the Swain's comment, "That it is. But we've got the real boat boys. That's just a plastic bath toy."

"It's a nice toy though Sir. Especially for a 26 year old."

Buffer's comment caused the bridge to snicker in laughter and Mike knew he had better stop before things got out of hand.

"Buff, prepare for the boarding."

****************

Kat was talking to some of the girls on the boat, hoping to get some information from them so that if they did get caught, she could act naturally in front of the enforcement officers. She was having a drink with one of them in the spa when Jo burst in.

"Kat. We've got the Navy on us. They want to board."

She looked up at Jo, her eyes widening as she thought on what to do. She quickly climbed out of the tub, reaching to grab her towel before stopping herself. A sly grin crossed her face as she got an idea. She quickly grabbed Jo's hand before dragging him out to the back deck.

****************

Mike watch as a young woman stepped out on the deck, waving her arms towards the RHIB in greeting. A small smile crossed his face as he raised a hand in return. He knew it would be better to keep things friendly, hopefully that way they would be more cooperative. His eyes glanced briefly over the gleaming yacht and for a moment, he appreciated that the plastic bath toy, was indeed a nice one. He gripped the rope as the RHIB bumped along side the boat and with one swift movement, he leapt onboard. He looked towards the young woman that was waving and for a second, his heart stopped. To say she was attractive was an understatement. His heart quickened as his eyes skimmed over the revealed skin, the flimsy bikini unable to be classed as clothing. His eyes skimmed back up her body, to her face, their eyes locking briefly. He found it hard to drag his attention away from her bright green eyes as they sparkled at him, almost as though she was hiding a secret from him. He felt his breath shorten as a smile crossed her face and he suddenly found himself being drawn to her.

"Hi. Mike Flynn, Captain of the Hammersley," he held his hand out, hoping that she would shake it.

The seconds that passed felt like minutes and Mike felt himself begin to sweat. He didn't know why he cared so much what she thought, all he knew was that he did. Her hand slipped neatly into his and he resisted the temptation to gently caress her soft skin.

"Kat Baker."

She threw him another one of her smiles before drawing her hand back. The absence of her warmth pulled at him and he wondered what had him so smitten.

"How can I help you?"

The question was innocent enough but he knew that once he told her the reason they had boarded, it wouldn't take long for her to shut up.

"We've been tasked under the Customs Act to search all vessels in this area. Unfortunately your boat fits the size and type of boats we feel need to be searched."

She shrugged her shoulders at him, clearly not interested in what he had to say. He tensed as the bikini tugged with the movement, tightening over her chest in all the wrong ways.

"Feel free to have a look around. I have the registration papers and things in my cabin if you want to take a look."

Mike found the invitation too irresistible to deny and quickly followed her down below.

"Buff, conduct a search of the vessel," he shouted over his shoulder.

*****************

Mike's chest tightened as Kat leant over her dresser, searching through a drawer for her registration papers. He stifled a gasp as a pair of black lace underwear fell out. Kat didn't seem to notice though and Mike wondered if he should pick them up or not. She quickly stood up, whirling around with the papers clutched in her hands.

"Here you go," she walked over to him, brushing her body against his as she passed the papers to him.

His hands tensed about the papers, his attention diverted to the feeling of her body brushing against his. He continued to pretend to check them out, flicking through the papers and checking the signatures. He stopped when he felt a hand on his back.

"Do you wear these vests every time you board a boat?"

Mike bit the inside of his cheek as she skimmed around in front of him, her hand trailing across his back before resting on his shoulder.

He nodded his head, "Yeah we do. Safety protection."

She looked up at him, a devilish smirk crossing her face.

"And what exactly do you wear underneath."

Mike felt his breath shorten as her hand drifted to the front of his vest. He felt her gently tug at the zip, her other hand following as she grazed over the material of his overalls.

"Charlie 2, this is Bravo 2. Vessel is clear."

Kate jumped back slightly, her eyes flickering to his face as he reached for the radio.

"Bravo 2, Copy that. Coming up on deck now."

He glanced at Kat before handing her the papers. He threw her a quick smile before walking out of the cabin and back up to the deck.

*****************

Buffer stepped over to Mike, quickly muttering that the boat was clear before a shout behind them interrupted. Both looked behind to see Kat walking out. She walked straight over to Mike, reaching for one of the pens sticking out of his pocket. She took his hand into hers and quickly scribbled a number down.

"Call me when you're back on shore and we should catch up."

Mike raised an eyebrow at her before nodding his head.

"Thanks."

His voice came out a little higher then usual and he blushed in embarrassment. She gave him another of her smiles before leaning in and gently kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll see you in a few weeks then."

*******************

She continued waving even as the boat pulled away, the propellers kicking up a huge wash. She felt a presence behind her and turned to see Jo standing there, his arms crossed.

"Why'd you give him your number?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you. My dad?"

Jo shook his head, "No. But you could have ruined the entire operation."

She smirked at him, "You didn't see it did you. I have that captain wrapped around my little finger. We could organise the pickups when the Hammersley is out and get away with it."

She watched as Jo's eyes brightened in realisation before a small smile cracked across his face. She punched him lightly on the arm.

"Kat, you will make one hell of a smuggler one day. Now come on. We've got a pick up to do."

*****************

The street was dark, the only light coming from the moon and the illuminated phone box. For the time of night, it was strange to see it occupied. However, huddled in the booth was a slim figure, a dark hoodie covering any features. The phone was gripped tightly in the hand, indicating the person was talking to someone.

"M. It's KT. Pickup happened yesterday. They're being held on the 'Phoenix' for now but will be moved to a warehouse tomorrow afternoon."

The phone was hung up quickly before the figure ducked out of the phone booth, eyes looking both way before disappearing off down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat lay about in her apartment, waiting for the call for the next pickup. It had been a week and a half since the last pickup and she was awaiting the next one. She couldn't deny that the money from the pickup had been good. It was a huge amount for someone her age. She had been paid in cash and if she continued with this, she could live comfortably for most of her life. The hard part had been bringing the people onto the boat. They looked so dejected and mistreated that she had wondered for a moment, what it was she was doing. It was the look from Jo that told her she had no choice. She was in it now and to walk out on the operation would mean death. She let out a sigh as she flopped back on the couch and she wondered what exactly she had gotten herself into. Her phone buzzed next to her and reaching over, she grabbed it.

"Kat speaking."

There was a pause on the other end and for a second, Kat wondered if there was anyone on the other end.

"Kat, it's Mike. From the Hammersley?"

A small smirk crossed her face at his name.

"Mike, how are you?"

********************

Mike walked into the pub, his eyes flickering around before landing on a slim blonde sitting at the bar. With a smile he walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder. She started, turning around and looking at her had scared her. Her eyes landed on him and the fear in her eyes disappeared, replaced by a brightness.

"Hey."

She surprised herself at how bright she sounded but quickly shrugged it off as fake surprise. She stood up, awkwardly holding out her hand to shake. He took it and shook it briefly but didn't let her hand go. He led her over to a table near the wall, out of sight and out of the noise. She wondered briefly why he seemed to want to hide.

"So, been out much since we last met?"

She let out a laugh as she shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no. Haven't had the time."

He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"You know, most of my boys are still debating about why you have that boat."

She froze, wondering if for a moment her cover had been blown.

"They're all saying that your father has done something and out of guilt, he's boat you this brand new boat."

She relaxed a bit, but still kept her guard up so as not to let something slip. She rested her arms on the table, leaning over to stare at him in the eye.

"And what do you think?"

Mike found his eyes wondering down and he wondered if she was in that position on purpose. He swallowed, willing his body to calm before responding.

"I think you're a daddy's girl."

She raised an eyebrow at him in intrigue, "Oh really?"

He nodded his head, before drawing his eyes away and reached for the menu.

"So, you hungry?"

************************

She laughed as she walked up the pathway to her apartment, surprisingly having had fun with him tonight. She stopped at the main doors to her apartment and turned to look at him, a genuine smile crossing her face.

"I had fun tonight."

He smiled back at her, pushing his hands into his pockets, before looking around the apartment block.

"For someone who has a rich father, you have a very modest apartment block."

She shrugged her shoulders, her eyes moving up and down him. She hadn't really had the chance to get a good look at him when they first met in the pub. She realised that he was actually very attractive. With a smile, she reached out for his hand, tugging it from his pocket and grasping it in her own.

"Do you want to come up?"

His eyes landed on her, wide and startled at her forwardness and suddenly she realised just how the question sounded.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to sound like that. I meant to ask if you wanted coffee."

He gave a little chuckle before shaking his head.

"I would love to, but we have an early start tomorrow morning. Being a new captain and all I don't want to be late."

She smiled at him before nodding her head,

"That's fine. Maybe I'll see you out on the water."

He gave her a small smile before tugging his hand back.

"I had fun tonight as well and I may just see you out on the water."

He leant in and kissed her softly on the cheek before throwing her one last grin. He turned and walked down the path, leaving her standing at the door, wondering what had just occurred.

**************************

Mike looked over the remaining paperwork on his desk, wondering why it had to be such a part of his job. He let out a sigh as he signed the last one before shoving it into the folder. He was so glad he had finished it and could now go back to doing what he loved best in the Navy. A brief knock at the door startled him and he turned to see Buffer walking in, the operations manual in his hand.

"Sir, the Nav has done up the operations guide for our patrol. Was just delivering it to you for final checks."

Mike nodded his head as he took it, quickly placing it on his desk before turning back to stop Buffer.

"Buffer. Wait a moment."

He sat for a moment, watching as Buffer just stood there, his eyes scanning around Mike's cabin.

"Strange to see your belongings in the cabin Sir."

Mike gave a little chuckle as he glanced around.

"Strange to see them in here as well. I remember when I was a seaman on here. Ended up in here one too many times with my old CO, Lieutenant Commander Nickels. Sad to hear he decided to leave the Navy."

Buffer nodded his head, "Yeah. 'Spose some jobs in the civilian world pay better though."

They both let out a laugh, silence surrounding them as both tried to imagine their lives without the Navy. Mike finally let out a sigh as he looked up at Buffer.

"How have I done so far… you know… as a CO?"

He watched as Buffer squirmed a bit and he knew it was a tough question to answer, especially when asked by the CO in person.

"Well… the general consensus is that everyone seems to like you."

Mike let out a chuckle at the diplomatic answer.

"But so far from what we've all seen, we're pretty impressed."

Mike shook his head, a smile on his face, "Thanks Buffer. I'll go through these now. Bring us to one hours notice."

Buffer nodded his head, moving to walk out, "And Sir. It's good to have you onboard."

***************************

Kat sat in the bridge next to Liam, one of the drivers. She let out a sigh as she watched the boat cut through the waves. She couldn't deny that the boat was nice. It was a smooth ride and limited the sway. She loved boats and had always wanted one to herself but had never been able to afford one. She had once contemplated joining the Navy but had dropped the idea when she had been offered this job. She figured that now, maybe joining the Navy would have been a safer option. She was pulled from her thoughts when the boat rocked violently, almost throwing her out of her seat. She threw a glance at Liam.

"What the hell was that?"

He shook his head, his eyes scanning over the control panel in front of him. He quickly stopped the engine before letting the anchor go.

"There are abnormal temperature readings in the engine. I'm going to go and check it out."

Kat nodded her head, watching as he disappeared down the ladder. Out of all the guys, Liam scared her the most. He was quiet and reclusive, never really wanting to talk to her. She had tried more than once but generally only got a shrug in return. She knew that he would have to watch him because he could be the one that might find her out. She was pulled out of her thoughts when his head reappeared.

"Engines blown and I don't have the materials to fix it."

Kat let out a groan, her head falling into her hands.

"Are you serious! We have a deadline! We have to be at the warehouse for the pickup!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Call for help then. It's your head not mine."

She let out a frustrated sigh before reaching for the radio.

***********************

Mike smiled as he leapt from the RHIB onto the boat, his eyes instantly searching out and finding Kat.

"I didn't take you for a fortune teller when I first met you."

She blushed slightly and let out a small laugh.

"I didn't take you as the type to be a knight in shining armour."

He echoed her laugh as he walked up closer to her.

"I'm only a knight in shining armour when it concerns a certain damsel in distress," he said quietly and for her ears only.

Her blush deepened as she looked away, wary of Jo's eyes on her. Mike was quick to pick up on it and took a step back.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

Liam was quick to detail the issue with the engine, wanting to get the Navy boys off their boat as soon as possible. After hearing about their troubles, Mike wave his ET and Charge forward.

"Take my engineer and electrician. Show them the problem and we'll see if they can work it out."

Liam nodded as he waved Charge and ET towards the engine room, his eyes flicking consistently towards the weapons holstered on their thighs. Buffer had noticed the hostility towards them from the men onboard and he wondered if Mike had picked up on it. His eyes flickered briefly over to Mike and he let out a sigh of frustration as he realised the Captain was smitten with the young lady. He couldn't deny she wasn't attractive but she wished that Mike would focus more on the situation at hand. He noticed Jo suddenly staring at him and quickly looked away. Something here wasn't right and he didn't like it.

"Boss."

ET's voice drew everyone's attention towards him as he walked out of the cabin.

"Engine's pretty bad. Charge and I should be able to get it back up and running though in a few hours."

Buffer noticed the quick glance between Kat and Jo and he wondered what was happening on the boat. Mike threw a glance at Kat, an idea springing to mind.

"How about you bring your crew over onto the Hammersley? I can get our Chef to cook up a steel beach barbie."

Kat threw a glance at Jo who nodded his head before turning to Mike, a smile on her face as she accepted his invitation.

***************************

They hadn't been onboard the Hammersley long when Kat found herself alone with Mike in his cabin. He had given her a tour of the boat and she found herself regretting her decision to not join. Her eyes flickered around his cabin and for the second time in a few days, Mike found his personal belongings being scrutinised. He watched the small smile that crossed her face as she leant casually against the wall and suddenly he found himself drawn to her. He took a step closer to her, placing an arm either side of her, giving her no escape. He leant in and kissed her softly. At first, she didn't respond, surprise overwhelming her. As his lips moved against hers though, she found herself giving in. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her knees weakening as he pressed his body against hers. She sighed into the kiss, arching into him as his hands wondered down her back, tightening about her waist.

A loud knock quickly broke them apart, both breathing heavily as they tried to comprehend what exactly had just happened.

"Yeah?"

There was a brief silence before Buffer's voice came through the door.

"Phoenix has been repaired Sir. The crew are waiting for Miss Baker."

Mike threw a glance to Kat who looked away, unable to look him in the eye.

"I guess I should take you back up," he said quietly.

She nodded her head before turning and reaching for the door, opening it quickly and walking out. She left him standing there, rejection hitting him like a wall.

*************************

Kat watched as the Hammersley sailed away, guilt hitting her as she saw Mike slowly raise a hand in farewell. She knew her rejection had hit him hard but he needed it. Things were going too fast, too quickly and she had to slow them down. Her heart ached as she raised her own hand in farewell. She didn't know where the sudden feelings had come from, but they were there. What she felt for him was nothing like she had felt for anyone else and she was scared. She didn't want to reject him, but she had to, to save herself. Whilst it may seem selfish, it had to be done.


End file.
